Oz
The Land of Oz is a fantasy nation containing four provinces under the rule of one monarch, most recently being Ozma Tippetarius, and previously Shell the Emperor Apostle and the Wizard. The country is the primary setting for the Wicked Years novel series, in which Oz is full of real world difficulties such as, economic turmoil, political conflict, deceit, and violence. Geography Oz consists of four provinces, one in each of the cardinal directions. In addition to having four provinces, the Emerald City is located in the center. Additionally, Oz is surrounded by many other countries, separated by a large desert which isolates the country. *[[Gillikin|'Gillikin']]: Located in the north of Oz, this region is inhabited by the Gillikinese. This region also contains The City of Shiz, where Shiz University is located. Gillikin is the most developed province of Oz and holds the most affluent populace and economic power; second only to the Emerald City. *'Munchkinland': Located to the east, this region is inhabited by the Munchklanders, who are not always short. The Thropp family hails from Munchkinland and they hold the title of Eminent Thropp which gives them dominion over a majority of the province. The economy of Munchkinland is mostly agrarian and is known as the "breadbasket" of Oz. *'Quadling Country': Located in southern Oz, this region is inhabited by the Quadlings. This province is filled with swamps and very hostile territory to those who are not native Quadlings. Many deposits of rubies lie underwater in Quadling county which has made the region victim to exploitation by prospectors from other parts of Oz. *'The Vinkus': Also known as the "Winkie Country", this region is the located to the west of Oz and is home to the nomadic and tribal Winkies. The Arjiki tribe of which Fiyero is prince and later chieftain is a prominent tribe of the region. The geography of the Vinkus consists predominantly of large plains and harsh mountainous regions. *'The Emerald City': The political center and imperial capital of Oz. It is home to the most rich and affluent citizens of Oz, and is almost completely green in color. *'Other Regions in Oz': **'The Glikkus': A region to the northeast of Oz inhabited by the Glikkuns, trolls who mine the earth for emeralds to be shipped off to the Emerald City. **'Ugabu': Disputed lands to the northwest of Oz. Government Oz is a monarchy traditionally ruled by an "Ozma", the hereditary name passed down between mother and daughter. The reign of an Ozma is a Lurlinist tradition, as each Ozma is believed to be the Fairy Queen Lurline reincarnated. Each Ozma is given a unique companion title so the citizens of Oz can distinguish between each Ozma and her predecessors; titles such as "Ozma Initiata", "Ozma the Bilious" and "Ozma Tippetarius". When an Ozma is too young to rule, Oz is ruled by the Ozma Regent, who is usually the Ozma's father. A series of Ozma's ruled Oz for centuries until the period of time when Pastorius, the Ozma Regent, ruled in the stead of his baby daughter, Ozma Tippetarius. However, Pastorius' reign was cut short when the Wizard invaded and overthrew the monarchy in a coup d'etat and had him executed and had his daughter hidden away from public eye. The Wizard ruled Oz under a tyrannical dictatorship, which lasted for more than 30 years until his abdication following the deaths of Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp at the hands of Dorothy Gale. After the Wizard left, Oz was ruled by two Throne Ministers, the first being Lady Glinda, and after her, the Scarecrow. However, after an "unfortunate accident involving a beaker of lighter fluid", the Scarecrow was replaced by Shell Thropp. Later on, Shell crowned himself "Emperor Apostle of Oz"; having done this through a force of piety and a sacred election. He later declared himself to be the Unnamed God in the flesh, however, he used dragons to terrorize the public into submission to his divine authority. Eventually, the missing Ozma Tippetarius was discovered and Shell willingly abdicated his rule to her, and the reign of the Ozma returned to Oz. Category:Location